jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jaina Solo Fel
Jaina Solo II. ist die Tochter von Leia Organa und Han Solo. Sie wurde nach ihrer Großmutter benannt. Noch bevor sie und ihr Bruder geboren wurden spürte ihr Onkel Luke, wie stark sie als Nachkomme von Anakin sein würde. Jaina und Jacen verband eine besondere mentale Verbindung mit Luke. Jaina startete ihre Ausbildung zum Jedi mit dreizehn Jahren mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder in Lukes Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV. Schon kurz danach erlebte sie ihre ersten Abenteuer mit ihren Freunden Lowbacca, Tenel Ka, Zekk, Raynar und ihrem Bruder Jacen. Während der Invasion der Galaxis durch die Yuuzhan Vong wurde Jaina in die Renegaten-Staffel aufgenommen, der Elitefliegergruppe der Neuen Republik. Biografie Frühe Jahre Jaina wuchs auf Coruscant mit ihrem Bruder und ihren Eltern auf. Da ihre Mutter Staatschefin war, bestand immer die Gefahr für die Zwillinge, entführt zu werden. Mit dreizehn Jahren ging sie auf die Akademie ihres Onkels auf Yavin IV. Der Yuuzhan Vong Krieg :"Wir sind hier, um ihre Königin zu vernichten, nicht um uns zu rächen." :"Richtig. Rache kommt später." :- Anakin und Jaina Solo Nach dem Tod ihres Freundes Chewbacca hatte Jaina mit dem schlechten Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter zu kämpfen. Als sie schließlich bei einem Gefecht kurzfristig ihr Augenlicht verlor, konnte sie sich wieder mit Leia zusammenraufen. 27 NSY kreierten die Yuuzhan Vong die Voxyn, welche machtsensible Wesen jagten und töteten. Um die Voxyn zu keiner weiteren Gefahr werden zu lassen, setzte man 17 Jedi für die Mission nach Myrkr ein, um die Voxyn Königin zu töten. Während dieser Mission fielen viele Jedi, unter anderem Jainas Bruder Anakin. Was sie nicht wusste war, dass Jacen nicht mit Anakin starb, sondern gefangen genommen wurde. thumb|left|Jaina Solo am Ende des Yuuzhan Vong-Krieges. Nachdem sie begriff, dass Anakin tot war, griff sie die Vong an und holte sich Anakins Körper zurück. Sie führte die restlichen Jedi, da Coruscant von den Vong eingenommen wurde, nach Hapes. Dort traf die ganze Familie Solo und ihre Freunde zusammen, um Anakins Körper nach Tradition der Jedi zu verbrennen. Danach erfuhr Jaina von der Intrige der früheren Herrscherin von Hapes, Ta'a Chume. Sie plante eine Hochzeit zwischen Jaina und Isolder, um Tenel Kas Mutter Teneniel Djo abzusetzen. Jaina allerdings weigerte sich, Tenel Ka zu hintergehen. Als Teneniel von den Ni'Korish vergiftet wurde, erzählte Jaina Tenel Ka von Ta'a Chumes Plan. Daraufhin stellte diese Ta'a Chume unter Arrest. Während dieser Zeit war Jaina kurz davor, auf die dunkle Seite der Macht zu fallen. Doch sie überwand den Schmerz und wurde die Schülerin von Kyp Durron. Zweiter Corellianischer Aufstand Auf Bakura Jaina lernte auf Bakura die Widerstandskämpferin Malinza Thanas kennen. Malinza wurde wegen dem Verdacht den Premierminister Molierre Cundertol entführt zu haben eingesperrt. Jaina besuchte sie und unterhielt sich mit ihr über die Gründe ihrer Festnahmen. Als sie gehen wollte stellte sie fest, dass keine Wachen auf dem Flur waren, so konnte Malinza fliehen. Was weder Jaina noch Malinza ahnten war, dass Malinzas Flucht geplant war. Sie hatte einen Peilsender der die bakuranischen Sicherheitskräfte direkt zum Hauptquartier der Widerstandsbewegung Freiheit führte. Namen Jaina hatte eine Vielzahl von verschiedenen Deck- und Kosenamen erhalten, hauptsächlich während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges. *'Göttin': Dieser Name wurde ihr von den Yuuzhan Vong gegeben, die in ihr ihre Göttin Yun-Harla sahen. Dieser Name blieb bei ihr bis zum Ende des Krieges. *'Die Große': Auch ein von den Vong ihr gegebener Name, der sie als die Göttin verehrte. *'Schwert der Jedi': Dieser Name wurde ihr von ihrem Onkel Luke Skywalker bei ihrer Zeremonie zum Jedi-Ritter gegeben. Beziehungen Ihr Liebesleben bereitete Jaina Probleme: Während sie zu ihrer Zeit eine Art Jugendliebe für den Mitschüler Zekk entwickelte, empfand sie während des Kampfes gegen die Vong zum ersten Mal eine echte Leidenschaft für ihren Kameraden Jag Fel, der von den Imperialen Restwelten stammte. Lange kämpfte Jaina gegen ihre Gefühle an, bis sie und Jag sich schließlich nach einem nervenaufreibenden Gefecht zum ersten Mal leidenschaftlich küssten. Auftauchen thumb|right|Jaina 30 NSY. *''Das letzte Kommando (erstes Auftauchen)'' *''Flucht ins Ungewisse'' *''Der Geist des dunklen Lords'' *''Der Untergang'' *''Die letzte Chance'' *''Planet der Verlorenen'' *''Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong'' *''Die Verheißung'' *''Das Ultimatum'' *''Jainas Flucht'' *''Rebellenträume'' *''Aufstand der Rebellen'' *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' Quellen *Jaina Solo in der Datenbank von StarWars.com *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Der verschollene Planet'' Solo, Jaina Solo, Jaina Solo, Jaina Solo, Jaina Solo, Jaina Solo, Jaina en:Jaina Solo fr:Jaina Solo ru:Джейна Соло